


Piercings

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Couple Piercings, DOMESTIC SHANCE, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Piercings, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: okay so I just got like three piercings in the same place so, for some real langst here, imagine Lance getting a triple helix piercing (like me lol) with his big boyfriend Shiro to help him through the pain, and to hold him while he has to clean it or when he jolts in pain at knocking his ear against something... because same lol





	Piercings

“Come on Lance it can’t be that bad,” Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist as he carefully started cleaning the new piercings in his ears. He flinched slightly at the sting before sending a nasty look up at Shiro.

“Babe, I love you, I do but you can be a dick when you’re not thinking about it,” he hissed turning back to the mirror. Shiro’s surprised face stared back at him from the mirror. At this point though, he didn’t really care, his ear was swollen, he was in pain, and he wanted to clean it so he could put ice on it and go to bed.

“Why are you being like this?” He asked with a huff pulling away from Lance to narrow his eyes at him.

“It hurts Shiro, if you felt it you wouldn’t be making fun of me,” Lance growled, concentrating on his task.

“I seriously doubt that Lance, you have the pain tolerance of a kitten,” Shiro laughed putting his hands on his hips. Lance sighed, finally finished cleaning around the small studs. He pulled away from the mirror and sent an annoyed look over his shoulder as he thought about what he just said.

“Really? Are you free tomorrow?” He asked, turning to him with a sly smirk. Shiro blinked, clearly not counting on him asking for some of his time.

“Um, yeah, I guess, why?” He answered, looking suspiciously at him.

“I want us to match,” he said gesturing to the earrings. His face went pale as he glanced between his ear and his face. Shaking his head, he turned and started walking out of the bathroom.

“Oh, what? I thought that you said that it can’t be that bad,” he teased, following him out to the kitchen.

“It’s not about pain, it’s about…professionalism,” he finally came up with, digging through their freezer to grab the ice tray for Lance. As he passed it over, Lance gave him a flat stare.

“We’re interior designers, I doubt anyone is going to be concerned about our aesthetic,” Lance deadpanned snatching the tray from him and turning to drop them into a plastic baggy. “Besides, we don’t have any client meetings for the next little while anyway,”

“Still, it’s not something that is my style, Lance,” he argued, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

“Do you know who else said that and now has a beautiful triple helix because of their encouraging boyfriend?”

“But piercings work on you Lance, I’d just look dumb,” he argued futilely. Lance sighed, standing in front of him and cupping his face. He tilted it at different angles, making vague humming sounds as he thought.

“I don’t know babe, I think you’d look hot with a nice eyebrow piercing, right here,” he said, poking him just above his left eyebrow. He blinked, letting his fingers brush over the spot.

“Really? You think so?” He asked with a bit of wonder in his voice. He had never thought of doing something like this, not before he had met Lance anyway.

“You’d look good in anything,” Lance laughed, pulling him down to press kisses all over his face. “So what do you say?”

“Will you still love me if my face gets horribly disfigured in a freak piercing accident?” He asked with faux seriousness, holding Lance’s hands.

“Of course I’ll still love you, I’m not that shallow,” he giggled, moving forward to lean against Shiro’s chest.

“Then let’s do it,” he said quietly with a smile. Lance blinked before jumping back with a beam.

“Really!?” He cried with excitement. Shiro chuckled but nodded his head, quickly catching Lance when he leapt onto him again.

“It’s not going to be that bad,” he laughed, dragging Lance into his arms and carrying him to their bedroom, thinking to grab the makeshift pack of ice on his way out.

* * *

“I take it back Lance, I want to go home,” Shiro pleaded as he laid back on the piercing chair, waiting for their piercer to come over with the proper tools.

They decided to go back to the piercer; Hunk at Voltron, the tattoo and piercing parlour that Lance went to for his triple helix earlier that week. Thankfully, they were very accommodating to walk-ins and it wasn’t long until Shiro was sitting where Lance had been.

“And you called me a baby,” he laughed, sitting beside Shiro’s head. He reached out and grabbed Shiro’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I didn’t call you a baby, I told you that it couldn’t be that bad but I was wrong,” he breathed out.

“You didn’t even get pierced yet,”

“I know,” Shiro groaned, eyes staying stuck to the ceiling. He didn’t think that he would be afraid of something as simple as getting a piercing until they were sitting with the professional and was explaining the procedure to them. Then he showed them pictures of the procedure being done, that’s when he started feeling a little freaked out. Thankfully, he was able to decide that he wanted a horizontal one instead of a vertical one without a problem.

However, sitting in silence waiting for a needle to go through his skin was making him have second thoughts.

“I’m not making you stay here, you know that right,” Lance suddenly said, looking at him with a guilty expression.

“What! No! I know you’re not,” he rushed to comfort him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“We can leave if you really don’t want this,” Lance said with concern, hands softly brushing through his hair.

“No, I actually do want it, it’s just sitting here waiting for it you know?” He hummed contently as Lance’s finger scratched at his scalp.

“Yeah, it won’t nearly as long as mine did though, about a minute or two at most,” he reminded him. “You’ll look hot as fuck after too,”

“Are we ready?” Hunk asked as he walked through the door, carrying a small tray with all the pieces he needed. They looked over at him, Lance scooting away to let him stand on Shiro’s left side.

“As I’ll ever be,” Shiro said, breathing in and out slowly as he leaned against the back of the chair.

“Great! Don’t worry, it’s not nearly as bad as you think it will be,” Hunk comforted, carefully dotting the piercing points near the end of his brow. He let out another deep breath as Lance went to his other side and gripped onto his hand.

Low and behold, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be at all; and it did only take a few minutes. He blinked in surprise when Hunk leaned away with a cheerful sounding “Done!”

“What? Already?” Shiro asked, sitting up. Hunk laughed and nodded his head, turning slightly to grab a mirror and hand it to Shiro. Before he held it up to look at himself, he turned to Lance instead.

“Am I disfigured?” He asked. Lance was staring at him, his mouth slightly agape. “Hun?”

“Babe, it’s even better than I thought it would be,” he squealed with glittering eyes. “You look so so good!”

“What? Really?” He turned the mirror to look at it and gasped. It wasn’t anything complex or anything but he didn’t think that he would ever even think of having a piercing. It was only a simple black curved barbell but it just added that little bit of oomph to his appearance.

“So?” Hunk pushed with a small smile.

“I love it! This is great!” He beamed brightly.

“Great! I’m glad to hear it,” he said, escorting them back out to the counter. Before Shiro could pull out his wallet to pay, Lance was already there with his card and grabbing the receipt.

“My treat this time since you paid for mine,” he winked.

“You really didn’t have to babe,” he smiled, standing beside him and wrapping his arm around his waist. He grabbed the care pamphlets that Hunk held out to him and gave him a wide satisfied smile. “Thank you so much Hunk,”

“Hope to see you guys again,” he waved.

“Ooh! Maybe we should get tattoos together next time!” Lance said as they walked out of the parlour, eyes drifting over the intricate designs hung up on the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
